The Muppet Show Theme
The Muppet Show Theme, which was shown at the beginning of every episode of The Muppet Show, evolved visually over the course of the show's five seasons. However, the musical composition remained substantially the same. Openings Season One The first version of the theme had a different title card to the rest of the show, with less decoration on it. A spotlight flashed on the O'', before it pulled back and Kermit the Frog appeared. He would introduce the guest star, then quickly pull back and the ''O would close. The title card then raised up revealing the curtains. There was then a brief shot of the orchestra: first Crazy Harry on the triangle, then Zoot blowing his sax, then Animal calmly playing the drums, and finally Rowlf the Dog playing the piano and looking up at the stage. A kickline of chorus girls (Janice, Miss Piggy, Trumpet Girl, and a female Whatnot) entered singing from stage right, followed by a kickline of males (including Blue Frackle and Green Frackle) from stage left. Afterwards, the curtains parted to reveal Fozzie Bear telling a different joke each week, although often not being able to complete it. Kermit then introduced the guest star, who was subsequently shown among an assortment of Muppets, before singing the last verse from the front of a set of cake-like risers. Kermit and the chorus of Muppets raised their arms as the song finished and the logo was lowered again. The Great Gonzo finished the theme by attempting to hit the O'' like a gong, with a different result each week. The original, unaired pilot episodes for episodes 101 and 102 featured a longer version of the theme. This earliest version had different shots of the chorus girls and men, an additional verse sung by a kickline of monsters and creatures, and T.R. (performed by Frank Oz instead of Jerry Nelson) introducing Kermit. The frog then showcased a song by Wayne and Wanda, a dance, and a joke told by Fozzie before introducing the guest, who sang a verse of the theme. Episode 103 featured the standard Season One theme but featured an extra verse after the guest star introduction, in which Kermit previewed a clip from the ''Comedy Tonight number. This is the only episode in which a clip from the show was seen in the opening. Jim Henson thought that the first season's opening was too low budget, so when he bought the distribution rights to the show in the 1980s, he replaced the original opening with the Season Two opening, except for Episode 103 and Episode 106, which were paired with the Season Five opening. The Season One openings were restored in The Muppet Show Season One DVDs. Season Two This was the only version of the theme to be completely different from a previous version. A new title card was used with a border and more detail. It again began with Kermit introducing the guest star from inside the O'', but this time he stayed perched in the sign as it was lifted into the rafters. The curtain was then raised, revealing a series of arches that would become strongly associated with the show. After Rowlf played a bit of music on the piano and Zoot blew a note on his saxaphone, a group of full-bodied monsters (including Sweetums, Timmy, Thog, and two Mutations) walked on-stage, followed by a group of females and then males, each group singing its own verse. The male's verse was slightly shorter than the previous season's one. Statler and Waldorf followed with a new wisecrack each week in place of Fozzie's joke except for a couple of instances where they merely sit down at their seats. Instead of the finishing the song on the risers, Kermit was shown seated in the arches with the rest of the cast. The camera change shots further and further away before the logo lowered in front of them. Kermit and Fozzie run to the left and right sides of the logo respectively behind the arches so they don't get hidden out of shot. Gonzo is inside the circle, and plays a note on his bugle, often wrongly or with some kind of hiccup that changed every week. The arch positions for the group, including both regulars, supporting players, and background characters, were as follows: Row #1: :Chicken, Baskerville, T.R., Duck-billed Woman, Mahna Mahna, Ohboy Bird, Whatnot Row #2: :Female Koozebanian Creature, Lydia, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnot, Janice, Chicken, Female Dancer, Chicken, Miss Mousey Row #3: :Chicken, The Newsman, Dr. Teeth, Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog (seated), Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Chicken Row #4: :Miss Kitty, Fleet Scribbler, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Whatnot, George the Janitor, Blue Frackle, Whatnot, Link Hogthrob, Green Frackle, Jim Henson Muppet, Lenny the Lizard Row #5: :Whatnot, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Uncle Deadly, Droop, Chicken, Beautiful Day Monster, Gorgon Heap, Svengali's Assistant, Pig, Crazy Harry, Male Koozebanian Creature, Wanda, Wayne Season Three The third season's opening was similar to the second season, the only differences being the initial shots of Zoot and Rowlf and an added shot in which the audience asked "Why don't you get things started?" In one episode, different shots of the chorus girls and chorus men were used. Starting this season, some episodes had a special scene during the opening that took place either backstage or in the orchestra, in place of a comment by Statler and Waldorf. Episode 308 from this season is the only episode with a completely different opening sequence, the theme lyrics slightly altered and the intro done at a train station. Season Four This is the shortest opening from the show's run. The shots of the women and men singing in the arches were replaced by a single shot of men (on a top row of arches) and women (on a bottom row of arches) singing one short verse. The rest of the opening remained unchanged from the third season's opening. Season Five The shot of Rowlf and Zoot was replaced again in the fifth season. This opening reverted to having the women and men sing two different verses, although the shot was changed from the second and third season's openings. Statler and Waldorf then sang a verse, which was the same in each season 5 episode. This was followed by a shot of the orchestra that showed Animal on drums, and Lips and Trumpet Girl playing the trumpet and trombone, respectively. This was followed by a shot of a few rows of arches filled with characters saying "And now let's get things started" and a shot of the audience asking to get things started. The remainder of the theme stayed the same as prior versions. Extended Album Version An extended version of the Muppet Show theme was recorded between season 1 and 2 for a 45RPM record. The arrangements are similar to the season 2 opening, but it still features a joke from Fozzie and Kermit's introduction verse. Kermit introduces Miss Piggy, who karatechops him. This is followed by an instrumental break (in which Kermit introduces Animal as a "record breaking drummer"; Animal then attempts to break the record album). The theme then modulates to the final verse. The second half of this version of the theme (without kazoo solo and dialogue) was used as the theme for the ''Muppet Show Music Album. Closings Season One The closing theme was an instrumental version of the opening theme. The closing featured The Orchestra. various shots of each musician was seen. From left to right was Zoot, Floyd Pepper, Trumpet Girl, Crazy Harry, Nigel, Animal, and Rowlf. At the very end of the sequence, Statler and Waldorf would make a comment, which changes per episode (though some of their opening comments were re-used in various episodes, these comments were only included in one episode each). A handful of episodes had something else happening instead of Statler and Waldorf making a comment (see The Muppet Show Alternate Closings). Their comments were followed by a wide shot of the orchestra and then a shot of Zoot blowing the ITC Entertainment logo out of his saxophone (in the 1980s, this was replaced with a new shot of Zoot, who just blew a small note, and when reruns aired on Nickelodeon, it was replaced by a clip from the "Sax and Violence" number) where Zoot plays a short low note, nods at the sheet music, and nods off screen. Season Two The only difference between the season 1 and 2 closings is that the shot of Floyd Pepper was replaced with a new shot of Floyd. Whereas in the first closing he wasn't wearing his hat, in this shot he wears his hat and blinks his eyes (though he isn't wearing his hat in any of the other scenes in this closing). Seasons Three and Four In season 3, the entire closing was reshot. Crazy Harry is no longer in the orchestra, Animal wears his regular clothes instead of a tuxedo, and Floyd and Zoot both wear their hats (for the entire sequence). Zoot's saxaphone solo during this closing was replaced with a piano solo from Rowlf. The characters rearrange themselves as well, so from left to right we see: Trumpet Girl, Floyd Pepper, Nigel, Animal, Zoot, and Rowlf. Starting this season, Zoot stands next to Rowlf's piano in both the starting and closing credits. In episode 308, a chicken plays the trumpet. Rowlf comments that they're all playing a train station timetable. Season Five The closing was reshot again for the fifth season. This time, Lips is in the orchestra, and Trumpet Girl plays the trombone. There is also a new trumpet and trombone solo featuring these characters. Other renditions The song was also featured as the opener of The Muppet Show On Tour and The Muppet Show Live. Additionaly, Kermit and Fozzie off-handedly sang the refrain of the song a capella in a framing sequence featured in The Muppet Revue. The tune can also be heard as part of Stars and Motorcars Parade and as an instrumental in Muppet*Vision 3D as visitors enter and exit the theater. See also * The Muppet Show Alternate Closings Muppet Show Theme Muppet Show Theme